Guyver unit 07: Chronicles
by Dr. Pepper Jr
Summary: I made some minor gramatical changes. Will soon be adding a prologue and two more chapters if I get some reviews.
1. Prologue

**Guyver Unit 07: Chronicles**

_Prologue_

Disclaimer: This is my first Fanfiction story, but my fourth story over all. None of the things pertaining to the Guyver anime, manga, or movies (both live and animated) are mine. I am simply borrowing them. However, the characters are mine, just not their Guyvers. 

* * *

Begin Personal log entry: 

A little around one hundred and thirty years ago Yoshiki Takaya wrote of an alien device, designed to make any living thing a biological fighting machine. The "Creators" of this bio-metallic armor lost control of it though, when it bonded to another of their experiments, Humanity. Yes, humanity was an experiment, intended to be the epitome of "Creator" warriors: strong, fast, and completely controllable. However, after seeing the end result of two of their greatest creations they sought to destroy Earth. Not wanting the same killing machine to come into existence. But something happened they had not expected something that saved Earth and all of humanity. A Zoalord named Alkanphel, the general of the creator army on Earth. Used all of his power to protect Earth, from utter destruction. A destruction it would have faced when the "Creators" diverted a massive meteorite towards Earth. Feeling Betrayed by his masters, but not having the power, or the resources to pursue them he decided upon patience, innately knowing that his masters would return in time. 

And so it was that humanity grew and flourished forgetting their "Creators," and the abominable power that was locked away inside each of them…But this history didn't happen. In our reality it only happened in Yoshiki Takaya's mind. 

He dreamed up and published the story of the Guyver, but he never finished the story. However, there are those who have written many endings, and those that have written completely new character and their stories. 

Now it has been a long-standing theory that in the vastness of inter-dimensional space anything that could happen does happen. So, in theory in some unknown reality all of the stories that have been written have happened or are happening. With that said, I will now tell you what happened in this reality and how we came to exist here…actually no I wont. I will, however tell you what happened in dimension 90765843291. In that universe humanity was created by the Creators millions of years ago, on the planet now called earth. The Creators also designed the Guyvers, but unlike Yoshiki Takaya's story they never met for milleniums. So, the fear that might have been generated by their merger never came to fruition. 

Thus the Creators never stopped trying to perfect the Guyver units, to make them controllable. In time they were able to accomplish this, but control, complete control, always comes with a price. In the instance of the Guyver it was half the units speed, strength, and over all power that was sacrificed. 

Hoping to offset these disadvantages they experimented with a fusion between an altered human, or a Zoanoid, and the Guyver. The result was a complete failure. The unit did indeed heighten the monsters standard abilities, but only by a factor of ten percent, and so was deemed not fitting for either a Zoanoid or any level of Zoalord. The reason for this was found to be the distribution of bio-energy. As simply as I can figure it, all living things have a given amount of bio-energy, and when channeled properly the energy can be used in a wide range of abilities. When a human is processed into a Zoanoid almost all of the power from that person is channeled into that new form and its specific abilities. So when a Guyver is added to a Zoanoid there isn't enough bio-energy to allow the unit to work at its full potential, this same reasoning can be applied to a Zoalord as well. 

With all of this taken into account, the Creators tried a different approach. They tried adding a Guyver unit to an unaltered human. The results were as they had hoped. The human Guyver was there perfect soldier, strong, fast and powerful, but slightly harder to produce than a Zoanoid, but not nearly as hard as producing a Zoalord which still proved to be far more powerful than any other Creator warrior. 

For a time the Creators backed off on their military research, but still produced Zoanoids, Zoalords, and Guyvers though they had little need. 

Now unfortunately due irreparable damage to the storage crystals the next bit of history is uncertain. According to the data crystals something happened or something appeared that sent the Creators into a panic. This fear giving rise to a fresh re-investment into their military power. They started mass producing Zoanoids, Guyvers and Zoalords. All of their resources were dumped into creating stronger, faster more powerful warriors. What came out of this sudden rush were three new levels of each kind of warrior. 

The first were a group of 5 Hyper-Zoanoids, three of which emulated a different ability in a Guyver. The first Zektole had an extremely hard outer shell slightly stronger than the existing Guyvers bio-metal as well as a set of weapons comparable to a Guyvers head laser and mega-smasher, the second Thancrus had his high frequency vibrational-blades, and the third Darzerb could match the Guyver in physical strength. The other two were designed as a back up to the other three one being able to feed vast amounts of energy to Zektole this one was named Elegen as well as being able to channel up to two giga-watts of electricity into a target. The last of the group could fire up to 18 mentally controlled tactical missiles that possessed a bio-chemical concoction able to severely damage a target. 

The next great accomplishment that came from this military build up was a single Supreme Zoalord, one Alkanphel. Unfortunately, due to an attack, which is what I think it was, he would be the only one to come forth. An attempt to backward engineer Alkanphel failed they could not duplicate the Zoa-crystals that Alkanphel possessed. So, in an attempt to please his masters he took eleven of the Zoa-crystals on his body and gave them to the twelve most trusted Zoalords in the Creator Army. That is how Alkanphel's Council of Twelve was born. 

The last great accomplishment came almost a century later in the form of seven heightened Guyvers. They were perfect in the eyes of the Creators. Each one possessing a unique ability not shared by any other Guyver, and a few were even able to emulate the powers of a Zoalord. They were the reincarnation of the original hope for the Guyver. 

Their intended hosts however were to be the seven most powerful and last surviving Zoalords in Alkanphel's twelve, and for the Creators their greatest hope of turning the tide in a hundred and fifty year old war. 

But the Guyvers themselves had other plans. For in a twist of fate the Guyvers were given a heightened awareness, or a level sentience that had never been open to them before. Keeping their thoughts to themselves throughout the testing procedures, they waited hoping for an opportunity to arise that would allow them the freedom they desired, and when it came they took hold of it as if it were their lifeline. For to them it was, for in truth they knew that to be given to a Zoalord was to give up their individuality and sentience and to be in the control of their hosts masters. 

Having won over the Creators ship they persuaded it to help them in their escape from their Masters. But, before their plan could be executed the ship was attacked and nearly destroyed the last Creator informing the ship to download all of the research that had gone into these Guyvers into on of the units, in hopes of preserving the information. What he did not know was that the ship had another prerogative now and that was to keep these units away from both sides at all costs. Mustering all its power reserves it opened an inter-dimensional portal, and allowed itself to be pulled in. Not long after entering the ships power failed and the Guyvers were left to an unknown fate. 

They drifted in the emptiness between dimensions for a short time before they were once again brought back to a reality. That reality was ours. Though I must say I, nor anyone else, knows the exact reason why our dimension was fated to receive these travelers, but I plausible reason has been set forth by Dr. Neokishi. The theory goes that unless a desired dimension is specified as an exit point then a law of balance takes effect. In other words the ship and the Guyvers came here because they do not exist here. Inter-dimensional theory states that two objects or beings that are exactly a like can not exist in the same Universe together. So, since the ship died soon after entering the portal no exit point could be specified, so to maintain the balance the ship came here where it does not already exist. 

And so that is how my story begins… 

End of personal log entry 

Dated: March 16, 2145 


	2. Training

**Guyver unit 07: Chronicles**   
_Chapter 1_

Training 

Disclaimer: This is my first Fanfiction story, but my fourth story over all. None of the things pertaining to the Guyver anime, manga, or movies (both live and animated) are mine. I am simply borrowing them. However, the characters are mine, just not their Guyvers. 

* * *

The young man sat cross-legged on the floor of the jungle. Silently listening to the sounds of the bird's squawk and the trees rustle 60 feet up in the harsh wind. The sky was darkening again thanks to the perpetual rain in this area. As he sat meditating and listening to the forest the rain started to pour down. 

Then the silence came. It wasn't complete silence for the trees still creaked and rustled in the wind, and the rain continued to pour, but the birds had stopped chirping. 

Without warning a sliver of blue white light left the shadows impacting into the tree behind the young man. The light bore a whole straight through the tree before fizzling out on the other side. As the young man straightened up again, after bending to his left to avoid the blast, he jumped to his feet. Then had to quickly dive role forward to avoid four more blasts that came from several other directions. Once again on his feet he found himself facing his first assailant. 

(Now Seeing as this is a "Guyver" ®© Fanfic, I think most of you should know what a "Zoanoid" ®© looks like. Right??? But for the benefit of the rest of you I will attempt to describe one.) 

What it looked like was a genetic experiment gone wrong, a nightmare given flesh, bone, and bio-metal. The beast was the size of a man, with three claws on each hand. His feet were covered in a boot of some sort. The boot divided his inside toe on both feet (what would be our big toes) from the rest. The only other thing of note were two spikes protruding out every so slightly from a mound on the beasts forearm. As for the rest of the things body it seemed to be covered in multiple metal plates, formed perfectly over every muscle the creature had. In the seems between the plates there seemed to be red bands entwined around the creatures body, and these bands gave the impression that they were in perpetual motion, slithering around the beasts body. 

This scene, however unusual to you or I, was nothing new to the youth, he had seen these things before, had fought them and won. 

In the next second the casual observer would have only seen a short blur of motion and then the beast flying through the air and crashing into a tree, head first. 

As for what the warrior saw? 

He saw a seven-punch flurry that was all easily blocked by him and then a kick that he deflected wide spinning the bio-metallic demon around. With his back turned the demon didn't have enough time to turn and block the kick that launched him forward. 

The young man didn't stop after the first one, though, for before the first even hit the tree, which was four feet in front of him, the young man had started into the fray with three of the other creatures. 

As the flurry started a dozen limbs shot out at the young man. The rapid successions of punches and kicks were unimaginably brutal and unrelenting. Each attack held enough force to shatter stone, and enough speed that the human eye would only register the exploding boulder. 

But despite the speed and the strength of the bio-metallic demons the youth did not sustain a single blow. With a fluidic motion resembling water, the youth ducked, parried and avoided every attack with effortless precision. Then in a feat many would think impossible the young man forced the three backwards. 

Staggered and off kilter, they had to fight to keep their balance. As the young man stood up straight, coming out of his battle stance, the concentration on his face betrayed nothing of his thoughts. Not one bead of sweat graced his face, and not one bruise or red mark dared show itself. 

As he stood there eyeing the three demons, he heard the slightest shuffle of feet across the wet leaves littering the ground. With a quick back flip he dodged the two charging assailants. As the two Zoanoids slid to a halt on the wet foliage, they turned around only to see and feel two sneakers impact into their faces sending them stumbling backwards into their comrades. After landing on his back, thanks to the over rotation from the back flip split kick, he quickly flipped back to his feet. 

With all five in front of him now he could, without distraction from any hidden opponents, attack without holding back. As a mischievous smirk crept across his face he charged, even before the grin had completely come to fruition. Before the metallic monster could even react he was off the ground, and headed for the nearest boulder. Then with a sound resembling metal being crushed in a compactor, the head of the beast was gone. 

With a flicker of static the holographic overlay disappeared from around the robots body. The monster was gone and what was left in its place was a machine. The silence that came after was suddenly shattered by the howl of the other four. 

The spikes I mentioned earlier that are on the creature's forearms are, in reality, three-foot long retractable sonic blades. These blades could cut with such precision that a laser would be hard put to match it. The blades were even double edged and lay flat on top of their forearms. 

The young man laughed at their show of force. Slightly bewildered at his ease they paused unsure of what he was laughing about. Then they understood, for two bio-metallic gauntlets had appeared on the young mans arms and hands. The young man was a GUYVER, and from what they had seen a powerful one, but he wasn't using his entire armor. They knew he was just toying with them. 

The youth stood there in the midst of his adversaries continuing to grin. 

The Zoanoids were cautious now; they surrounded their target slowly closing in, step by step. The young man was not scared or intimidated by the slowly closing circle of blades and bio-metal, though. 

* * * * *

The youth was rain soaked, his thin shirt clinging to his thin, but well defined, muscular body. 

With a quick flex of his muscles from his shoulder, to a quick clench of his fist two mini spikes shot up and out into a pair of 3 foot long, double edged reverse sonic blades. He retracted them quickly, though, with a single thought and in the blink of an eye. 

The youth brought one arm up into a ready position, putting the other behind his back, seemingly to dare the one in front to make a move and attack first. 

The beast's expressionless metal face showed no reaction to the obvious bait. But it couldn't resist the chance to attack its opponent at an obvious disadvantage. So, it struck out with one of its blades aiming straight for his heart. The Zoanoid on the left and the one behind the young man followed suit on instinct. The last one a bit slower than the others lashed out with his foot hoping to force the Guyver back and impale him on one of the others blades. 

Just before the blades struck their individual marks the youth jumped side ways, executing a perfect one handed cartwheel, over the kicker's head. The Guyver put his hand under the robot's chin pulling the metallic monster's head backwards. This gave the youth enough leverage to swing his legs down into the back of the Zoanoid; this move threw the beast off balance. 

Stumbling forward the sonic blade of one of his own impaled him through the chest at the seam in its breastplate. (This seam runs from its neck to its abdomen, straight up and down.) Showing no respect, for the machine that appeared when the holographic-emitters failed, it sliced upwards in one fluid motion dividing the robot in half. 

With three left the youth new that this fight would end quickly. Excepting the fact he rushed in. 

The Zoanoid's not expecting the rush had little time to react. Their blades still extended in front of themselves, the best they could do was back slice the youth at shoulder height, and hope to make contact with flesh and not blade. But, to their dismay, that is exactly what they met, at least the ones on his right and left met blades. The one on front seeing an obvious opening between the young Guyver's upraised arms, attempted a stab at his stomach. 

(Now the next few movements are hard to describe but I will try.) 

The stab came as the youth had anticipated. Weaving his stomach to the right the blade missed, and as if on queue the rest of his upper body went into motion. His left hand reached out latching on to the beast's wrist on his left, while in the same motion bringing his right elbow up. 

The one in front had no time to block the close range attack, as the youth's right blade came up slicing a line up the creatures face. On impulse the thing brought its hands to its face, forgetting to retract its blade. So as the arm came up and back the youth pulled the robot on his left into the blade severing the arm and blade from the beast. Then to top it all off, in the same motion he reached backwards with his right hand latching on to that beasts throat, picking him up off his feet and throwing him over in to the robot on his left that had just lost his arm. The two beasts were both thrown backward landing in a jumbled heap of limbs. 

The one in front still holding his sliced face suddenly had something else to worry about, as he felt a sonic blade pass through his chest, the same one he had just aided in severing. The Guyver left the blade buried in the robot's chest. The holographic-emitters died before the machine even hit the ground. 

The other two had finally untangled themselves and stood up, the one shooting sparks out of his severed right arm. The youth charged again without hesitation. The two robots sliced with their respective blades in wide arches aiming for his neck hoping to decapitate the Guyver. But all they found with their blades was air. Then they felt the blades in their torsos, looking down they could see them protruding out through their stomachs 

As they fell forward the youth pulled on his blades drawing them out of the beasts bodies. 

With the last two finally falling the rain stopped and the artificial environment shimmered then disappeared all together, leaving a forest of various sized white poles in its place. All the poles slowly began to be retracted into their holes except for a couple that needed repairs. 

With the simulation over the youth headed for a small white door at the far end and the locker room on the other side. 

* * * * *

Thanks for Reading   
Dr. Pepper Jr


	3. Military Personnel File 21423010AC

**Military Personnel File # 2142-3010-AC**

**Name:** _David Stephen Rogers_ **Country of Origin:** _Canada_   
**Age:** _21_ **Province:** _Alberta_   
**Height:** _5' 11"_ **City:** _Lethbridge_   
**Weight:** _170 lbs._   
**Official Military Rank:** _Private_   
**Date of Birth:** _July 28th 2124_

**Current Posting:**   
**·** _Subterranean Bunker C - Area 51_

**Current Assignment:**   
**·** _Test Group Alpha for Advanced Biological Weapons (Code-named Guyver Project Alpha)_

**Training Profile:**(Last evaluation was 6 months ago)   
**·**_Expert Level 4 in hand to hand combat.   
**·** Basic knowledge of all weapons in current military use.   
**·** Advanced knowledge of old style projectile weapons.   
**·** Advanced knowledge of all military explosives; including E.M.P. explosives_

**Other Known Abilities:**   
**·** _4th degree black belt in Okinawa Karate Style.   
**·** Expert abilities with ancient close range weapons. (Examples: swords, daggers, staffs, etc.)   
**·** Well versed in all outdoor survival techniques (was involved in scouting till the age of 18)   
**·** Advanced knowledge of computer and communication interface hacking_

**Service Record:**   
**·** _Three years of full time service during the "Separatist War." Received three commendations for bravery and valor in the line of duty. He was stripped of two of them for directly disobeying a superior officer. The third was turned down due to personal reasons mentioned in the "Psycological Profile"_

**Psychological Profile:**   
**·** _Despite the quickly declining morals of the world Pt. Rogers maintains a level of high moral standing. Though this fact has brought him into conflict with superior officers on occasion (i.e. the loss of two of his three commissions). He holds no grudges or guilt for his acts though, and gives no excuses either. Choosing to simply except the consequences of his acts. When prodded, the only answer he offers is that he did not believe in the mission.   
**·** Pt. Rogers trusts few people. But those he does trust, he trusts to a fault. The Col. is someone he trusts and admires. The a-fore mentioned declined commission involved the Pt. saving the Colonel's life. He declined it because the Col.'s reprimand had involved the saving of Pt. Rogers, despite the risk of 7 other soldiers lives. So, the Pt. saw it as a debt repaid and so refused the commission.   
**·** Pt. David Stephen Rogers is a determined and strong willed youth with an odd strength of character. This determination has allowed him to learn and improve many things._

**Risk Evaluation:**   
**·** _Pt. Rogers is an uncertainty principle for he is of low risk to the project and anyone else. However, if the assignments placed in his hands go against his moral standing then he is of great risk to the project._

**Other Notes:**   
**·** _Pt. Rogers skills improve daily at a phenomenal rate, and with the G-unit he is nearly unstoppable.   
**·** The other 6 test subjects the Col. not the least of these listen to this young mans opinions with a great amount of fervor. This has some very obvious implications if something were to happen that upset Pt. Rogers._


	4. Where it all began

**Guyver Unit 07: Chronicles**  
_Chapter 2_

Where it all began… 

As David finished getting dressed in the men's locker room outside the simulator, he contemplated the last 6 months working on the "Guyver Project," like he had done everyday for the last month. He could still vividly remember that fateful day when the Col. had called him at the gosh awful hour of 0400h, telling him that a small group of privates and himself were shipping out in 15 minutes. Unsure of why the Col. was calling him to tell him this, became clear when the Col. told David that he was to be one of those privates. 

Groggy and half-awake, David made it to the launch pad. Looking around, he saw that most of the other officers looked sleep deprived and grouchy after being woken up at 0400h. 

* * * * *

With his usual bravado the Col. appeared at the cargo entrance to the Harrier Class Transport. "What are you all standing around for?" He said knowing full well that he 7 of us had no idea what was going on, and weren't awake enough to care. 

Half an hour later the 7 of us were trying to catch "forty winks" before we arrived at the testing ground. According to our briefing we were being shipped our of the, "Alameda Military Base in New San Francisco" and reporting to, "Roswell Military testing ground in New Mexico." We were going to be testing a new close range weapon, as well as being tested for a new military project. 

We arrived at 0600h, and with in 15 minutes were being briefed again on our first training assignment and the close range gauntlets with stationary sonic blades that we would be testing. 

We were then directed to seven different rooms. The rooms inside were small with a glass panoramic view of a laboratory. From what I had been told at the briefing I guessed that this was one of the labs where they designed and built the prototype gauntlets. Then with a quiet click the door behind me silently slid open admitting a young lab assistant. He held a long, thin rectangular case. With a nearly inaudible click the case sprung open, revealing the contents. 

The gauntlets were an amazing piece of work, the blades looked to be paper-thin but metallic sheen showed that they would cut through titanium with little difficulty. The blades protruded out just below the elbow. They curved out is a half oval coming back towards the arm slightly before straightening again. 

Having shown me the contents, and satisfied with my awe struck face, he turned around placing the case on a computer console in the left corner next to the door. With a few quick key strokes the computer was up and running. The screen read, "Scanning weapon functions…" then it listed off the functions that were being processed and scanned beeping with every new line of information. 

"Sonic Blades…OK" 

"Weapon Integrity…OK" 

"Hand print and DNA scan…Awaiting initial input." 

With a silent hum two flat panels appeared on each side of the console. I knew what these were for, and with a silent nod the assistant gave me the okay to place my hands on the panels. After the scanner passed three or four times under my hands, the view screen showed me a picture of each hand with a double helix between them. Then the computer marked off certain points on each hand and the single DNA strand, intending them to be markers for the gauntlets to check when put on. 

With the scan complete the assistant began, with a few more keystrokes, a wireless download of the information into the gauntlets. While I watched the download in silence the assistant left the room, his work done. 

A sudden lurch brought me out of my silent vigil over the computer. I spun around and noted the slow ascent of the entire room. I guessed at the location the elevator was headed, and the voice over the intercom only aided in proving me right. The entire room was headed towards the training ground some where above. 

I watched as the lab dwindled out of site, the scientists shrinking to the size of ants. The room continued on its steady ascent, eventually passing through the roof. My vision of the lab obscured, I simply let my mind wander while watching the metal roof change to concrete shielding, and then to bed rock. With a sudden velocity change the elevator slowed down. 

The room came to a stop at ground level, the panoramic view showing the endlessly desolate desert of New Mexico now. I turned around to exit the room when a quick mechanical beep brought my attention back to the gauntlets still resting on the console. The monitor displaying, "Hand print and DNA marker information upload complete." Not knowing what to expect when I opened the door, and not wanting to be unprepared, I immediately put on the gauntlets. 

The door opened with the same quite click, sliding apart revealing a small octagonal enclosure. The other six rooms that had housed the other privates created the enclosure, their doors all facing inwards. Three of the others were wearing their gauntlets. They stood uncertain and wary about their surroundings; their continually darting eyes were an all too obvious sign of this. The other 3 were simply carrying the cases that the gauntlets were in. 

Without warning a metallic click brought everyone's attention to the center of the enclosure. Where out of the sand a metal cylinder appeared. It was about waist high with a three-dimensional holographic projection system setup around its perimeter. The flat top was a DNA scanner, and wireless interface system for the gauntlets. Without delay after the cylinder had risen to its full height, a three-dimensional apparition appeared in the guise of the Col. 

"All right privates step up and place your right hand on the scanner panel, so that we can register you only with the tracking system," his gruff mechanical voice ordered. 

Hesitating for just a moment, I finally started walking forward. Placing my right hand on the scanning panel, a female computerized voice greeted me. "Greetings Private Rogers…Test Group Alpha registry program activated…Private Rogers now registered with Test Group Alpha as member 01." With the hiss of a depressurizing compartment, a small drawer opened revealing a miniature earpiece. Designed with a two-way radio and video camera, it was intended to keep a visual and auditory record of the following test from the individuals perspectives. 

"Good. Next?" were the Col. simple words. The other six privates proceeded one at a time doing as I had, and receiving an earpiece each. 

With all the privates now registered and the earpieces active, the enclosure began to sin back into the underground base. As they disappeared the seven of us got a better view of the landscape and more specifically our first test objective. 

"What you see before you are not you usual training droids," said the still floating head of the Col. "These seven were specifically designed for hand to hand combat. You have all gone through combat training and more then likely remember that at close range those droids could not hold their own. Well these ones can. This first group has been programmed with only basic hand to hand combat, so none of you should have any problems dispatching them. That does not mean you can get cocky though, because the droids will exploit any opening you give them. While none of the droids you will face today are programmed to kill, the close combat stun rods they carry are very real." 

With the Col. speech over the red robotic eyes flared to life in the metallic skulls of each robot. Slowly drawing their weapons each robot took up the exact same ready position. Two out of the other six test subjects charged forward, pompously knowing they could win. The other four approached cautiously, not sure of what to expect. 

As the six separate fights began I had still not budged an inch from my place. It wasn't hesitation due to uncertainty, but hesitation due speculation. 

"I know what you are thinking David" came a voice from my earpiece. 

"Col.? Is this live secure?" was my quick inquiry. 

"Yes, its secure." was the Col.'s short reply. "I know you do not understand the reason for this exercise with I so plainly know the extent of you abilities. However, the scientists need a bit of convincing. So please indulge us." 

With a silent shake of my head I agreed. I slowly trudged forward, know full well that this fight wasn't worth the effort. 

The droid valiantly stood its ground, though it was a truly vain attempt. When I was within striking distance the robot immediately and predictably attacked. Both of its mechanized hands firmly gripping and driving the stun rod down towards my head. 

With a subtle but quick side step the blow completely missed me by a good six inches. Then with a small leap forward and an extended elbow I severed the head from the droids body. 

* * * * *

"Unprecedented. He should have had more trouble than that." The chief scientist said voicing the thoughts of the other scientists in the control room. "When you told us of his abilities we simply though you were boasting to help a friend. But this is truly astonishing. He will make a fine addition to the project and a fine member of your team Col." 

"Thank you. Now that I have your attention," the Col. said with a false under tone of bravodo, "can we continue with the exercise. So that all of you can see the extent of his abilities. And also what those gauntlets are truly capable of, when in the hands of one so talented…" 

* * * * *

Well so far so good, I hope. I would like to thank "Jules2206" and "Hyper Godzilla" for their reviews. 

Now, I would like to clear up a small misunderstanding about what the assailants are in the first chapter. They are close combat droids with holographic overlays, giving them the appearance of Guyver enhanced Zoanoids. Based mostly on the American made movie. I hope this clears up the problem. 

Thanks again for the reviews. 


End file.
